


Ray Riding Hood

by LetsWriteFanfics



Series: Into the Woods [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: #RayRidingHood, Actual Bird Gavin, Granny Geoff, Inspired by SAMi JEN, M/M, Mama Jack, No rating yet cause I'm still figuring that out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteFanfics/pseuds/LetsWriteFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the fairytale Ray Riding Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read my short story "Into the Woods to Grandmothers House". I said that I might turn it into a fanfic and so here it is! I know that it's not very long but that will change. I'm just very excited to share this story with you! I'm going to grab a pen and paper and start drafting out what I have in mind for the chapters to come along. I hope you guys enjoy the journey Into the Woods!

"Ray! Don't forget granny's beer," cried out Mama Jack, standing from the doorway, trying to get the boys attention. Ray had been too invested in his game and didn't here Mama calling to him.

"Ray Riding Hood!" shouted Mama Jack, the boy definitely hearing that. He brought a hand up to remove his hood, and looked over his shoulder, giving his attention to Mama. "Yes?"

Mama Jack held out the small cooler for the other, looking at him pointedly. "Forget something." 

Ray gave a small chuckle, smiling innocently at the other. "Oops." 

Mama Jack shook his head, though smiled back. "Honestly, this is the whole reason why your going. Maybe I should just go with you," Mama said, looking worriedly at Ray. 

"Mama, I've got this. I'm old enough now to go into the woods on my own. You stay here and keep the shop running," Ray said, reassuring the other. 

"Alright, but remember-" Before Mama Jack could speak, Ray was already finishing his sentence. 

"Don't talk to strangers and stay away from the wolf. I know Mama," Ray assured. 

"Good, now best be off before it get's dark," Mama Jack ushered. 

Ray said his farewells, venturing his way into the woods. 

Mama Jack waving to him, watching the other disappear from his sight. 

The flowing of Ray's red cape catching in the breeze, fading into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! 
> 
> With advice from Kolkolkolo5, I edited it to hopefully make it easier for you guys to read.


End file.
